During the sky high ride
by leulade
Summary: À quoi pense l'Overlook alors qu'il est en train d'exploser ?  Traduction de la fic d'Aorta Heartless "During the Sky High Ride"


Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur, Stephen King

.

**_Pour comprendre cette fic il est, à mon avis indispensable d'avoir lu le livre "Shining". Il y est aussi fait mention d'une nouvelle de l'auteur " Chambre 1408" que l'on trouve dans le recueil de nouvelles de Stephen King "Tout est fatal". Je suppose que l'auteur de la fic, Aorta Heartless a voulu faire un lien entre l'Hôtel Overlook et la chambre 1408 du Dolphin Hotel tous les deux hantés._**

_Alpheratz, autant te dire que j'ai pensé à toi en effectuant ce petit travail vu comme je sais à quel point tu adores Stephen King!_

.

**Traduction de la fic de Aorta Heartless "During the Sky high ride"**

.

Pendant que l'Overlook explosait...

.

_ J'ai lu le passage des derniers moments de Jack._

_**Cela m'a fait réfléchir. Mais pour ce qui est de l'Overlook ? À quoi pensait-il?**_

_À part évidemment "Oh merde! Oh merde! Oh merde! à la fin._

_À quoi pensait-il à chacun des morts : Grady, la femme de la chambre 217, la Suite Présidentielle, le Topiaire, le terrain de jeux et tous les autres fantômes?_

_._

Donc, Sky High Ride, une fanfiction sur "Shining"

.

**Pendant que l'Overlook explosait...**

L'Overlook n'avait jamais semblé être plus hanté que n'importe quel hôtel. Bien sûr il y avait quelques fantômes mais quel hôtel n'en a pas ?

Ce qui rendait l'Overlook différent c'était la quantité de morts qui s'y était produite. Du suicide au règlement de compte mafieux en passant par les causes naturelles...et celles surnaturelles. Doué de sensations, vivant, conscient, peu importe la façon dont on veut appeler cela. Il devient plus conscient quand quelqu'un qui a le Don y vient et y réside, où quand il y a des émotions exacerbées.

Par exemple:

.

**La chambre 217:**

Dans la chambre 217 il y eut un suicide, la femme d'un banquier délaissée se rendit dans cet hôtel reculé pour s'amuser. L'Overlook vit qu'elle ferait un bon ajout à sa collection déjà impressionnante. Le nouveau cuisinier, Dan ou Dick, l'Overlook s'en fichait, l'avait réveillé un peu avec son Don. Assez pour en avoir la vision.

Le jeune type qu'elle a emmené avec elle a été très facile à manipuler. L'Overlook lui a fourni assez d'images mentales pour lui permettre de satisfaire la femme. Assez longtemps pour entrer dans la tête de la femme et la diriger vers les bouteilles et la baignoire. L'Overlook a sourit de son sourire à lui tandis qu'un nouveau fantôme, un nouvel arrivant rejoignait sa famille.

.

**La salle de bal :**

La fête du siècle, c'était ce qui avait été annoncé. La fête du siècle en effet... S'il n'y avait pas eu ce môme avec le Don cela aurait duré aussi longtemps. Danny, Danny, Danny... L'Overlook détestait ce garçon. Il aurait dû mourir dans ce tunnel. L'Overlook adorait la salle de bal. La fête était amusante. Des rires, de la musique douce, pas ce nouveau Rock and Roll. Ces gens étaient assez sadiques pour plaire à l'Overlook. Après plusieurs semaines le garçon avait donné à l'Overlook assez de pouvoir pour faire battre de nouveau son plein à la fête. Même l'homme, Jack, avait pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas quand la fête était devenue réelle.

Dommage, l'Overlook aurait voulut en profiter encore plus.

.

**Le Topiaire:**

Les gens trouvaient les animaux de buis fascinants. Dans la mesure où ils ne savaient rien d'eux. L'Overlook les avait commandé par le biais d'Ullman. Il n'avait plus besoin de celui-là. L'Overlook avait prévu que quelque chose lui arriverait.

L'hôtel jouait avec les animaux pendant que personne ne regardait.

Surtout les lions et le chien. Les faire se déplacer était le plus amusant. Juste un petit peu. De la position assise à la position debout. On tournait la tête et on les entendait se déplacer.

.

**Le tunnel du terrain de jeux :**

La créature du tunnel ne faisait pas partie de l'Overlook. Elle était là longtemps avant que l'hôtel fut construit. Le premier esprit de l'Overlook la craignait. Après avoir gagné un second esprit, il commença à moins la craindre. Elle devint de plus en plus du coté de l'Overlook qui commença à avoir moins peur.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle essaye de tuer le garçon. Pour l'instant l'Overlook avait besoin de l'enfant. L'Overlook fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant : sauver une vie au lieu de la prendre. Mais bientôt elle pourrait survivre grâce à son propre pouvoir.

.

**La pendule:**

Un couple de figurines, des danseurs de ballet. Rien de vraiment malfaisant. La position 69 était intéressante. L'enfant lui avait donné la puissance pour qu'elle fonctionne une dernière fois. Il n'eut pas de réaction au delà du dégout et de l'embarras. il n'avait que sept ans et pour lui les filles c'était encore un autre monde.

Par ailleurs cette pendule était inutile. L'Overlook l'aimait de la manière dont on aime un joli jouet. C'était tout ce que c'était.

.

**La suite Présidentielle :**

Le sang, c'était ce que l'Overlook préférait. Sur le coup une fusillade entre gens de la pègre était un rêve pour lui. Pan ! Pan ! Pan ! Pan ! Les armes à feu étaient tellement destructrices. Et le sang...Si l'Overlook pouvait sourire il le ferait. De la cervelle et du sang badigeonnant les murs. L'enfant en avait eu la vision, bien qu'il l'ait occultée.

.

**La chaufferie :**

"Non"! Pensa l'Overlook tandis qu'il utilisait Jack pour s'occuper de la chaudière. Il attrapa la manette, ignorant la douleur dans les mains brulantes de Jack et la tira. Jack éclata de rire. Nous avons gagné ! Nous avons gagné ! Nous avons ga...BOUMMMMM !

.

**Dehors :**

L'Overlook hurlait en explosant haut dans le ciel. Seul le cuisinier, ce stupide nègre se retourna et vit l'esprit de l'Overlook. Le garçon aurait été conscient il aurait entendu le cri perçant de l'Overlook, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

.

**Le tunnel du terrain de jeux :**

La créature du tunnel eut un petit sourire satisfait. Une fois de plus elle avait survécu. Elle sentait l'hôtel tenter de survivre. Le sourire s'effaça. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas gagné. "Si nous quittons ce monde tu viens avec nous", déclara l'hôtel en se saisissant d'elle. Pour une fois la créature eut peur. Elle sentait les esprits de l'Overlook l'attirer. Les esprits qui habitaient le topiaire arboraient encore leurs formes physiques. Les griffes et les dents des lions la tirèrent à eux. Non! Non! Non! Pensa t-elle, je ne veux p...L'esprit essaya de s'accrocher à la vie mais échoua.

.

**Dehors :**

L'Overlook avait laissé une graine, un peu de lui-même en Danny. Avec de la chance et du temps elle germerait. Ce petit rien a été transporté loin, loin du Colorado, au Dolphin Hôtel, à New York, chambre 1408.

.

**Chambre 1408**

La progéniture de l'Overlook avait attendu, comme des parents, attendu quelqu'un pour jouer avec elle. La chambre 1408 était aussi sadique que l'Overlook. Encore plus, puisque c'était juste une pièce, beaucoup moins difficile à satisfaire et beaucoup plus joueuse.

Et aussi, comme l'Overlook la chambre 1408 périt dans les flammes.

Le feu détruit le mal."Combattre le feu par le feu" est un adage populaire et destructeur mais le Mal comme celui de l'Overlook et de la chambre 1408 ne peut être effacé de la surface de la terre que par le feu.

À la différence de l'Overlook la chambre 1408 n'était pas assez vieille pour ensemencer quelqu'un. Finalement le Mal de l'Overlook fut détruit. Par un fumeur et un buveur. Ça craint.

.

_Fin de l'histoire_


End file.
